


Yesterday, Today And Tomorrow

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen has been moody and Arthur has been staying away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday, Today And Tomorrow

**Title:** **Yesterday, Today And Tomorrow**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Leon, Gaius  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 699**  
 **Summary:** Gwen has been moody and Arthur has been staying away.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from rainbow_connec:** Does forever include yesterday?

 **Yesterday, Today And Tomorrow**  
Gwen stared out the window out into the courtyard. She was upset with Arthur. He seemed to be spending a lot more time with the Knights lately. She tried to be understanding but it was failing her at the moment.

It didn’t help that she was all moody about it. Being with child can even give a Queen some strange moods. She was beginning to think that was the reason he was out on patrol again.

He was the King he didn’t need to go on patrol. Uther rarely went. He left it to Arthur to handle.

Gwen put her hand on her belly. Soon there would be a Prince to handle it again. But what if it was a Princess? She laughed softly.

The door burst open. Merlin and Leon was half carrying, half dragging Arthur through the door. There was a trail of blood and mud in their wake.

“Put him on the bed.” Merlin said. “I’ll get his armor off.”

“Merlin, what happened?” Gwen asked. There was blood all over Arthur.

“Bandits. Stupid bandits that’s what.” Merlin quickly removed the amour off the unconscious King and let him fall back on the bed as he pulled off his boots.

“Leon?” Gwen wasn’t getting any real information and she wanted some.

“We were attacked by bandits. We subdued them but we must have missed one. Arthur’s horse was struck with a bolt as we were leaving. It reared and he fell off. I’m sure it looks worse than it is.” Leon told her.

“It looks really bad.” Gwen looked at Arthur he was bleeding in at least three places. “Merlin, how bad is it really?”

Merlin looked at the gashes and frowned. “Where is Gaius?”

“I’m here.” Gaius came over to the bed and looked at Arthur. He looked in his eyes and then at the gashes on his body. He looked at Gwen. “He will need stitches and some rest. It looks like he may have hit his head. How long has he been unconscious?”

“Since he fell on his head.” Merlin said. “He has a hard head. I’m sure it isn’t anything.”

“Merlin!” Gaius gave him the eyebrow glare. “He is your King.”

“He’s also the dollop head that should stay home and not be on patrol in the first place.” Merlin said as he picked up the armor he had thrown on the floor and put it in the corner. “Especially when Gwen is so close to delivery. Cabbage head!”

Gaius started to clean the wounds and stitch them up. He was almost done when Arthur started to come around.

“Merlin?” Arthur said from the bed.

“Yes Arthur?” Merlin rushed to the bed.

“Shut up.” Arthur gave him an angry look. “Guinevere? Where is Guinevere?”

“I’m here, Arthur.” She came to the bed and took his hand. “You are going to be fine. Gaius said so.”

Arthur nodded then winced. “I’m sorry for yesterday when I came home late. I should stay home more.”

“See that’s what I said.” Merlin said.

Gwen looked up at Merlin and gave him a glare.

Merlin moved back closer to Leon. He didn’t want to upset the Queen when her aim was even better than Arthur’s lately. He had a bruise and a dented goblet to prove it.     

“Guinevere, will you forgive me?” Arthur asked as he looked up with bleary eyes.

“Yes Arthur. You know I will.” Gwen put his hand to her cheek. “I love you.”

“Will you always love me?”

“Yes Arthur. I will love you forever.”

“Even yesterday when I came home drunk?”

“Yes. I loved you yesterday. I love you today and I will love you tomorrow.”

Arthur sighed. “Good because I would be lost without your love. I love you with all my heart.”

Gaius smiled. “You need to rest Sire. I’ll come back and check on you later.”

“Thank you, Gaius.” Gwen said. “But I think you need to stay.”

“My Lady?” Gaius gave her a questioning look.

Gwen said with a smile. “The baby is coming now.”

“Good job I’m not still on patrol.” Arthur said.

Gwen gave him a look that made him wish he was. 


End file.
